1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger for wrenches.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 319154 discloses a conventional hanger for wrenches. The hanger 10 includes a board 11 and a series of holders 14 formed on the board 11. Each of the holders 14 consists of two prongs extending from the board 11 towards each other, thus defining a space 15 between the prongs and a slit 16 between the tips of the prongs. A series of holders 14 is dimensioned for a series of wrenches dimensioned in the metric or American system. However, a series of holders 14 dimensioned in the metric system cannot adequately hold a series of wrenches dimensioned in the American system.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problem encountered in the prior art.